Jake's Punishment
by rileyprice07
Summary: After Jake cheated on Marley, he gets shunned and ignored by the Glee Club. The boys of the Glee Club finally accept that he is remorseful, but he still needs to be punished. Rated M for Language and future content. SLASH. BoyxBoy. Please Read and Review.


***Authors Note* This is my first fanfic ever. Any and all comments would be greatly appreciated, good or bad. I want to make this as enjoyable for you as possible. **

He'd screwed up. No he hadn't screwed up, he had fucked up. Majorly. He couldn't control his urges and in one single moment he had ruined all of the good he had done in the past couple of months.

Jake Puckerman had moved to McKinley High School to make a fresh start for himself. Unfortunately, fate had other ideas for him. When he walked into the hallowed corridors on his first day and was discovered as the younger brother of the infamous Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, it seemed as though his personality and identity was already decided for him. Instead of attempting to change peoples opinions of him, it was just easier for Jake to embody the role of a womanizing Puckerman. And for a while that worked well for him, dating and bedding all the hottest girls in school and building a big bad boy reputation for himself, Jake was loving life the new life he had.

Although he would never admit it, before Jake moved to McKinley he was a complete and utter virgin. Dedicating his life to learning the skills of dancing and performing, Jake was ostracized at his old school and never had a chance with any of the girls. Whilst he was always naturally good-looking, noone ever gave him the time of day because they all believed only 'queer' guys did singing and dancing.

The shunning actually worked in his favour as he was able to completely focus on his work, which helped mold and sculpt his body into that of a god. Then when he was forced to transfer to McKinley, and discovered the reputation of his distant half-brother Puck, he was able to create a completely different persona for himself with girls falling over themselves, worshipping him.

This sudden thrust from isolation into the world of horny teenage-dom, created a sex-obsessed being inside of Jake. No longer was he the forgotten dancing kid, but now the dangerous new kid in school. Although only just created, Jake's façade began crumble, when he first set his eyes upon the beautiful Marley Rose.

Never had Jake seen someone so innocently beautiful, with such a simple radiance about her, he couldn't take his eyes of Markey. Jake knew that he wanted to be with her, but realized that she would never go for the 'badboy Jake', so he decided to discard that reputation, and started making every effort to show Marley that he was boyfriend material. Jake dumped his promiscuous little Christian cheerleader Kitty, joined the school musical and joined the Glee Club.

Jake's efforts finally paid off, with Marley and he starting to date with some slight devious help from his brother Puck. Jake started to come into his own, he started to really enjoy the Glee club. He had finally made a whole heap of close friends, close enough to actually call his second family, who all enjoyed him for being who he truly was.

The only thing wrong for Jake, was that after being a sheltered teenage virgin, then being provided with limitless sex, and the being completely abstained from any further, he had a growing urge that needed to be satisfied; and unfortunately for him, Marley was nowhere near ready to help him out in his situation, or lose her virginity.

And in one moment of weakness, Jake managed to ruin everything. Succumbing to the constant flirting by the troublesome minx Bree, he cheated on Marley.

However, for Jake not only did the indiscretion ruin his relationship with Marley, but he also caused a major rift between himself and all of the other Glee club members. Marley was the most innocent member of the Glee club, which caused every other member to feel the need to protect her from anything bad; and so when the Glee club discovered what Jake had done to Marley, they simply shunned him and refused to speak to him.

In one single moment Jake had managed to turn all of his friends against him, and he had no idea how he was going to be able to make amends.

Arriving at the last possible moment on Friday morning before school, Jake hoped to sneak into McKinley without being noticed to avoid the stares and taunts. After news of Jakes cheating scandal spread throughout the school, Jake had purposefully withdrawn himself from day-to-day school life. He barely even came to school, and when he did he would wag most classes by chilling underneath the school bleachers. His life at home had even got tense, as his mum found out and gave Jake a massive tirade about respecting women, especially partners, bringing up the whole issue of her and Jake's dad again for extra emphasis.

Jake, however, was forced to go to school on the Friday as he had a number of tests, some of which had already been rescheduled, and his mother had not allowed him to miss them again.

Sneaking to his locker to quickly grab his textbooks, Jake noticed a handfolded note that had obviously been slipped inside his locker. Not risking opening it in the overcrowded hallways, Jake stuffed the note in his bag pocket and hurried to his first class.

It was not until just before lunch that Jake was first able to properly take a breath and take a break. Having to make-up all the tests he had missed had completely drained him of all his energy, and had made him completely forget about the note he had received, until when packing his books away for lunch, the corner of the note was poking out of his bag pocket.

Subtley reaching the note, Jake placed onto his desk to quickly read its contents. In an unidentifiable blue scribble, was the short statement.

'_Meet me in the choir room at 5 today after school. Its time to make up for your mistakes. P ~'_

'Thank god!' Jake thought. Finally he was going to be able to patch things up with his friends. However, the P signed at the bottom of the note had him really confused.

Noone in the Glee club had the initial P apart from him, so who could've written the note. And if the note was written by someone outside the Glee club, why would they meet in their practice room, and why would they want to make Jake make up for his mistakes.

**Thankyou for taking the time to read the first chapter, I know it was probably very boring and just a whole lot of background, but I feel as though it needed it. I promise that it will rev up a little in the coming chapters, maybe not so much Chapter 2 but 3 definitely!**

**Now time for your contribution, please send me messages outlining how you would describe every attribute of the male Glee Club members, it will help a lot for the chapters ahead. Thanks!**


End file.
